


...И никого не стало

by decLay, fandom_Kings_2018



Series: R-NC17 мини [4]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Character Death, Drama, Gen, Gore, Graphic Description of Corpses, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decLay/pseuds/decLay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings_2018/pseuds/fandom_Kings_2018
Summary: Наконец Гильбоа была свободна. От гнета Гефа. От междоусобиц. От королей.





	...И никого не стало

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** ...И никого не стало  
>  **Автор:** **fandom Kings 2018**  
>  **Бета:** **fandom Kings 2018**  
>  **Размер:** мини, 1139 слов  
>  **Персонажи:** Дэвид Шепард  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** драма, хоррор, gore  
>  **Рейтинг:** R  
>  **Предупреждения:** смерть персонажей, графическое описание трупов  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Наконец Гильбоа была свободна. От гнета Гефа. От междоусобиц. От королей.  
>  **Примечание:** В названии использована цитата из романа Агаты Кристи [«Десять негритят»](https://ru.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=%D0%94%D0%B5%D1%81%D1%8F%D1%82%D1%8C_%D0%BD%D0%B5%D0%B3%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%82%D1%8F%D1%82&stable=1).  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора

Над Гильбоа витал запах тлена…

Нет. Не так.

Он не витал. Он был повсюду. Вся Гильбоа буквально смердела этой тошнотворной трупной вонью. Повсюду, куда бы ни упал взгляд, были тела. Целые и разорванные на части. Раздутые и гниющие, кишащие червями и почти ссохшиеся, искаженные настолько, что потеряли человеческие очертания. Они лежали кучно и порознь. На лавках и на газонах. В лужах грязи и лужах крови, натекшей из покалеченных тел. Застыли навеки в своих кроватях и в офисах. В классах и в машинах. В парках и на площадях.

Тихо шелестела листва, дробно стучал по крышам дождь, скрипели незапертые двери и окна, жужжали вездесущие мухи.

Никто не говорил, не смеялся, не плакал. Не было слышно и птиц.

Гильбоа — наконец-то! — была свободна. От гнета Гефа. От междоусобиц. От королей. И тех, что стали неугодны, и того — Избранного — которого привел _Он_ сам.

Избранный, кстати, был еще жив. Единственный во всей стране. Он сидел в одном из залов мертвого дворца и вел нескончаемый спор в попытке убедить своего оппонента.

— … так будет лучше, Джек. Пойми. Все, чего я хочу — это служить своей стране. Я вовсе не желал этого престола, но _Он_ выбрал меня. Ты слышишь? — Он подался вперед, навалившись на стол, и, глядя, как Джек качает головой, взъярился. — Ты просто меня не слушаешь! Уперся, как баран! — В сердцах он ударил по столу кулаком.

От удара стол дернулся, и Джек мягко завалился вперед, ткнувшись носом в лежавшие перед ним бумаги. Избранный подскочил на месте и запричитал:

— Ох, Джек, прости! Я не хотел, я правда не хотел! — Он подбежал к принцу и осторожно усадил его обратно на стул. Поправил скособочившийся пиджак, стер сукровицу, сочившуюся из угла рта и носа, и осторожно погладил его по серой опухшей щеке.

— Конечно, — примирительно запричитал он, — ты куда более достоин зваться королем. Красивый и образованный. Но _Он_ выбрал не тебя, а меня. Понимаешь? Я не просил _Его_ об этом, просто… это сложно объяснить. И я не могу отказаться. Но мы — мы с тобой — можем быть друзьями, Джек. Мне не помешает твоя поддержка, и, в конце концов, ты ведь мой шурин. — Избранный заискивающе заглянул Джеку в мутные, закатившиеся глаза. — И Мишель будет рада, если мы наконец перестанем ругаться. Она уже совсем скоро родит, живот то и дело шевелится, — с благоговением добавил он.

Пару минут он просидел в тишине, с блаженной улыбкой на губах, потерявшись в своих грезах. Потом спохватился и, легко пожав почерневшие пальцы Джека, поднялся.

— Я пойду, — извиняющимся тоном произнес он. — Сегодня день Большого Суда. Мне предстоит много работы. Но, если хочешь, приходи, я буду рад твоей поддержке.

Он осторожно потрепал сидевший на стуле труп по плечу и направился к дверям. За ним по пятам следовал _Он_. Шагая бесшумно, почти не касаясь подошвами пола, прячась в сумраке углов. Невидимый человеческому глазу. Если бы было кому смотреть.

Дэвид было направился в зал, где должно было проходить слушание и где когда-то судили его самого, но потом передумал и пошел в другую сторону.

Он поднялся выше, в комнаты, которые занял, вернувшись в Шайло как король. Там, в полумраке спальни, лежала на постели Мишель. Лицо ее застыло, искаженное гримасой муки. Почерневший язык вывалился изо рта. Огромный живот раздулся до предела, растянутая кожа грозила лопнуть от любого неосторожного движения или касания. К счастью, Дэвид не стал приближаться к своей избраннице. Он постоял в дверях, с улыбкой разглядывая ее, и тихо шепнул:

— Спи, все будет хорошо.

Он прикрыл дверь и направился обратно вниз. Спускаясь по лестнице, он прошел мимо матери. Джесси Шепард сидела на ступеньках, привалившись к балясине. По дороге Дэвид погладил ее по волосам.

— Я хочу есть, — пожаловался он ей.

Но Джесси не отреагировала, и он продолжил спуск. Добрался до холла, посреди которого лежало тело толстого привратника, распространяя отвратительное зловоние.

— Привет, Клотц, — поздоровался с ним Дэвид, не останавливаясь. — Не знаешь, завтрак уже приготовили? — Не дожидаясь ответа, он прошел дальше по коридору.

Достигнув кухни, он перешагнул через лежавшую у порога Томасину, над которой жужжала одинокая муха. Отодвинул навалившегося на холодильник Сайласа, спросив попутно:

— Придете на Суд?

Сайлас, в халате и переднике, бессмысленно таращился перед собой мертвыми слепыми глазами и, конечно, ничего не ответил. Но Дэвид словно бы все равно услышал что хотел.

— Я и не ожидал другого.

Он открыл холодильник и достал из него сизую, склизкую даже на вид ветчину. Словно бы не замечая этого, уселся за стол, напротив Розы, уткнувшейся лицом в скатерть. Перед ней стояла тарелка с давно протухшим омлетом, в котором копошились белые жирные черви.

— Доброе утро, мэм, — церемонно поздоровался с ней Дэвид и, отрезав от ветчины кусок, торопливо его сжевал.

Через пару минут он кинулся к раковине, у которой скорчился в мучительных спазмах сильной рвоты.

Наконец он умыл лицо, прополоскал рот и, шатаясь и спотыкаясь о лежавшие на полу тела прислуги, вышел из кухни.

По-прежнему оставаясь незамеченным, _Он_ следовал за ним по пятам, но когда Дэвид дошел до зала суда и устроился на троне, нахлобучив на взмокший лоб тускло блестевшую корону, _Он_ остался в коридоре, наблюдая за Дэвидом в приоткрытые двери. Тот сидел, что-то безумно бормоча себе под нос и изредка шевеля пальцами, словно подзывая к себе кого-то.

— Мы закончили, сир, — тихо сказал кто-то за _Его_ спиной.

— Хорошо, — отозвался _Он_ , поворачиваясь к говорившему. — Я тоже.

_Он_ протянул руку, и от Дэвида к _Нему_ полетела непонятно откуда взявшаяся оранжевая бабочка. _Он_ поймал ее пальцами, и она рассыпалась золотой пыльцой. Дэвид обмяк на троне, корона соскользнула с его головы и прокатилась с тихим звоном по мраморному полу.

— Все же это была очень изящная находка. С бабочками, — сказал _Он_ , явно довольный собой, стряхивая с ладони пыльцу.

— Да, сир, — бесстрастно согласился _Его_ собеседник. Помолчав, так же безэмоционально он спросил:

— Вам не жаль их?

— Мне? — удивился _Он_. — Нет. А ты, я смотрю, привязался к ним? Ничего, это пройдет. Сделай последнюю запись в свою книгу и спрячь ее. Нам пора двигаться дальше.

Словно бы из воздуха перед новоприбывшим соткался увесистый том, на обложке которого значилось: Книга Дэвида. Повинуясь приказу своего господина, он пролистал чистые страницы, на которых сами собой проступали буквы, складываясь в слова. Потом махнул рукой, и книга снова исчезла.

— Готово, сир — сказал он.

— Отлично, — отозвался _Он_. — Пора сменить вид.

Знакомые выразительные черты преподобного стали как будто скукоживаться, выцветать, и вот через мгновение в коридоре уже стоял гефский генерал Шоу.

— Ну, как я тебе? — спросил _Он_ у своего помощника.

— Как всегда безупречно, — отозвался тот.

— Ты тоже, переоденься, — сказал _Он_.

— Не проще ли было бы разбудить Их? — спросил помощник, в то время как его черты складывались в лицо пока еще неизвестного офисного клерка из Гефа.

— И пропустить все веселье? — удивился _Он_. — Нет, мне скучно, а здесь давно нужно было навести порядок. Через какую-нибудь пару тысяч лет потомки найдут твою книгу и будут считать, что здесь стояло великое царство.

— Геф не верит в Вас, — заметил «клерк», поблескивая очками. — Но тут хватало тех, кто по-настоящему чтил Вас.

— Да, ты прав, — задумчиво отозвался _Он_. — И в следующий раз стоит их как-то отметить, чтобы не тратить ресурсы понапрасну. Но теперь вперед, нас ждут дела.

Они растворились в воздухе, оставив в Гильбоа тлен и тишину.


End file.
